pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP139: A Faux Oak Finish!
is the 35th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Episode Plot The heroes are doing chores. Johanna tells they are done and announces the first event of the Festival will be held by Professor Oak. Ash offers to do some more chores, pleasing Johanna. Later, they all meet up with Izzy and Cara, who report Professor Oak has not yet arrived. Johanna worries the event might not be started, so the heroes go to investigate. Sayer goes to get the people he lent the fishing rods, who are hiding in the bushes. Jessie heard what happened and has an idea for James... as he gets dressed as Professor Oak. Cara and Izzy immediately see him and take him to report his lecture. Sayer appears, so Jessie and Meowth sneak out. Johanna sees Professor Oak and comments that he looks much younger in person. The real Professor Oak had his car's tire popped. Oak goes to see some Pokémon in a nearby marsh and tells his driver he will be back soon, even if they are late. The gang comes and sees Professor Oak going in the marsh,. Dawn reports that there is a quicksand, which makes them ready to get him back. James goes to get out, but goes back, as he needs to speak about evolution and the stones. Professor Oak goes to see Pokémon and sees a Politoed, who calls some Quagsire, who drag Professor Oak away. The heroes yell to Professor Oak to greet him, but he does not turn away. Ash is surprised to see him being dragged by the Quagsire, so they go to him. James attempts to escape, but gets forced to give the lecture. Upon seeing the audience, James freezes. The gang goes to continue searching for Professor Oak, but Dawn reminds Ash and Brock the land is covered by quicksand. Still, Piplup goes to inspect for the area himself, but soon begins to be going into the quicksand. To help him, Dawn sends Buneary, who freezes him with Ice Beam. Pikachu bashes the ice and unfreezes Piplup. Dawn is annoyed with Piplup, who still goes, but Croagunk stops him, as he knows the way around. Croagunk walks and stops. Piplup still continues and falls in another quicksand, though Croagunk drags him out. Dawn advises to Piplup they should listen to Croagunk. James still does not know what to do, so Jessie and Meowth encourage him, as it could be an opportunity. So, James asks of the audience to lend their Poké Balls for the lecture, which they all do, making Jessie and Meowth pleased and impressed. Croagunk led the gang to a cave. Polidtoed and Quagsire come out. Pikachu goes to attack, but Croagunk stops him, as Politoed seems to want Croagunk to battle it. They jump and attack each other. After a moment, Politoed seems in pain, which means Croagunk won. Politoed stands up and wants everyone to follow it. Inside, they see Professor Oak, who is trying to cheer a Lombre up. Piplup greets Lombre, but it simply turns in another direction. Professor Oak thinks Politoed wants him to get Lombre cheered up. Dawn is amazed as how he knew what was Politoed saying, so Oak reveals to her that upon opening the heart, one can realize a lot what Pokémon try to say. Oak shows them a Water Stone, which could make the Lombre evolve, which was to be shown for the lecture. He gives it to Politoed, who goes to Lombre. Upon seeing the Stone, Lombre touches it and evolves to Ludicolo, as its spirits rise up and dances with Politoed. Ash is impressed how oak dealt with the situation. Dawn sees time is late, so they all rush to get back to Twinleaf Town. When they come, they see *another* Professor Oak, one Dawn calls an imposter. James and Professor Oak argue who is the real one. A boy sends Tyranitar and asks of the Professor Oak's to see what is wrong with it (as it does not listen to any commands), which should reveal who the real one is. James goes to Tyranitar, which causes the Tyranitar to attack him using its tail, making him blast off. Professor Oak sees the Tyranitar and checks its foot and gets a wood splint out of the leg. Tyranitar is grateful for this, the boy glad for solving the problem and Johanna trusts that he is the real one. The heroes are glad everything turned out to be how it should. James is stuck on a tree and falls. Jessie and Meowth come to him and hearing Sayer scolding them, they put James a pair of glasses. Trivia *This is the second episode in which James disguised himself as Professor Oak; the first time was in Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?. *This episode's title is a play on "Photo finish" and is also similar to another episode's title. It may also refer to a wood paneling that seems to be oak wood, often called faux oak. *This is the first episode where Johanna is seen without her apron on. *Only James blasts off in this episode. **He is also the only one to recite the motto. Mistakes *While Politoed and Croagunk were fighting, Politoed's entire mouth was green. *Politoed used Jump Kick in this episode. A move which Politoed cannot legally use in the games. Gallery Jessie has an idea DP139 2.jpg Oak gets dragged away DP139 3.jpg James is frozen DP139 4.jpg Piplup is in a quicksand DP139 5.jpg Croagunk and Politoed battle DP139 6.jpg Ludicolo dances with Politoed DP139 7.jpg Prof. Oak vs. Prof. Oak DP139 8.jpg Tyranitar hits James DP139 9.jpg Oak solved the problem DP139 10.jpg James hangs on a tree }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Oak Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Makoto Shinjō Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors